villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Max (Cats Don't Dance)
Max is the butler and the legal guardian of Darla Dimple and the secondary antagonist of the 1997 animated Warner Bros. film Cats Don't Dance. He is Danny's main arch-nemesis (next to Darla). He was voiced by the film's director Mark Dindal. Role in the film Max is a colossal manservant who provides the muscle that Darla lacks and is a force to be reckoned with, capable of inhuman strength: in fact for a large part of the film, Max was seen as almost invincible (due to a combination of his strength and his extremely gigantic size) - his arrival caused people to flee in terror and it was clear from his first appearance that he was the tool by which the bratty Darla maintained her power. After Danny accidentally offends Darla during her song, she summons Max to punish Danny as a warning for crossing Darla's path. As well as providing Darla Dimple with an impressive enforcer, Max also served as her manservant - performing any task she asked of him, he was surprisingly gentle towards Darla and was very fond of her: this loyalty could arguably be a redeeming feature to the otherwise thuggish and aggressive character, but in the end, he was still basically an oppressive bully. Darla didn't really appreciate Max at all and often treated him badly (though Darla treated everyone badly unless doing so would endanger her status as a celebrity). Max was defeated near the end of the film when he was tricked into climbing a giant balloon (shaped like Darla) during the opening of a stage show while trying to kill Danny - when Danny sends Max away at the end of the film by popping the balloon on a spike to send it and him flying into the distance, much to his horror. After Darla is exposed of her true colors and sent through a trapdoor as punishment, she calls out for Max, but he can only cry out "Oui, Miss Dimple!", as he is still flying over Paris on the popped balloon. Personality Max is truly rude, dishonest, argumentative and obsequious. He is portrayed as a wicked, arrogant, oppressive, rambunctious and persuasive manservant. He is very protective and charismatic towards Darla, and is very fond of her. He is completely serendipitous and cooperative for keeping Darla Dimple safe and happy. Max is also very responsible for enforcing her will. Despite his vindictive and acrimonious nature, he is shown to be very quiet, patient and thoughtful, being a capable piano player. He is also shown to be an extremely formidable and destructive enemy when he likes to torment or crush people. Appearance Max is colossal in size. He is extremely strong, heavy and muscular. He is completely bald. He has fair skin and brown eyes. He wears a black tuxedo, a white shirt, a black bow tie, white gloves, black shoes. He also has a red rose on his tuxedo. Gallery Images Max.png|Max Darla Dimple & Max.jpg|Darla Dimple and Max Max (Cats don't Dance).jpg|Max Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7030.jpg|Max's deadly glare. Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7038.jpg Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7036.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7079.jpg|Max's defeat. Videos Cats Don't Dance - Max The Butler Trivia *In the film, when Max says "Ms. Dimple", it sort of comes out as "Ms. Debull" due to his accent and his deep and slow voice. *Max was voiced by Mark Dindal, who also served as the director of the film, his voice was originally used as scratch dialogue, but after the film began to run out of money, another actor could never be hired. *Although he is the secondary antagonist, Max turned out to be more dangerous than Darla. *Max's voice resembles Kevin Michael Richardson and the late Candy Candido. Navigation Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Barbarian Category:Guardians Category:One-Man Army Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Protective Category:Thugs Category:Giant Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Parents Category:Honorable Category:Criminals Category:Right-Hand Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Charismatic Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Disciplinarians Category:Psychopath Category:Inconclusive Category:Incompetent Category:Comedy Villains